


As You Go

by JoeEva



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015I so much love this video and A lot of feelings were invested in it and all my "what if" too





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015  
> I so much love this video and A lot of feelings were invested in it and all my "what if" too


End file.
